In a substrate processing such as etching, a temperature of an electrostatic chuck (ESC), on which a substrate is mounted is controlled, thereby controlling an etching rate. Recently, a heater integrated Electrostatic Chuck is proposed, in which a built-in heater for heating the electrostatic chuck is provided so as to improve responsiveness of a temperature control. For example, in Patent Documents 1-4, a mechanism for temperature control is disclosed, in which one heater is respectively included in a plurality of areas in the electrostatic chuck whereas the respective heaters independently perform the temperature control of the respective areas. A plurality of power supplies are coupled to the plurality of heaters on one-to-one basis, and the heaters are powered by respective power supplies.